


Pinky and the Brain

by Velace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is the annoying soccer coach. Regina is the English teacher who's madly in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Pinky and the Brain - Traduction de Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380618) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu)



"We won… again."

Regina rolls her eyes and ignores the bubbly idiot whose backside smacks down on the edge of her desk. She has papers to grade and no time for Miss Swan's boasting. Like every other teacher, she is proud of the Regal Charmings and, as their coach, she will begrudgingly admit the blonde _deserves_ to boast, but it'll be a cold day in Hell before she admits it to her _face_.

"Don't you have something better to do," she says, more a statement than a question. She has her schedule memorized and knows for a fact Emma has nothing better to do, but there is always a vain hope, buried somewhere deep down that the blonde might one day surprise her and go away.

"Nope," Emma confirms her thoughts, mouth popping on the P because she knows exactly how much it annoys her. Regina sighs. "Whatcha doin'?"

Despite knowing better than to engage, Regina lowers her pen and leans back in her seat. "The same thing I do every day after school, Miss Swan."

Emma grins, feigning innocence as she questions, "Try to take over the world?"

Regina rolls her eyes before pinning the blonde with a blank stare. "Yes," she deadpans, causing that grin to grow ever wider and set off the flutter in her chest. Why, she wonders; why me? Why _her_? "Go bother someone else."

A pale, pink lip extends in a pout. Emerald eyes grow round, a light shimmer filling their depths. Regina grimaces and picks up her pen before flinging it at Emma, who laughs and dodges it. It had been that stupid face that started it all to begin with; her ridiculous infatuation. She will never understand how the human mind works, nor the heart. There is no one in the world that irritates her more, and yet— no one she adores quite as much, either.

"I hate you."

Emma shakes her head, a soft smile stretching across her face. "No you don't."

Regina sighs again, melting, and thoroughly frustrated with the fact. "No," she agrees, "I don't."

As Emma slips from the desk, her shirt rides up and Regina catches sight of red lace; those are new. She decides not to mention it as Emma turns to face her, perfectly content to remain curious. "Dinner tonight?"

She scoffs and wrinkles her nose in mock disgust. "Not if you're cooking."

"Hey!"

"Fine," she drawls and rolls her eyes at yet another pout. "Yes, we can have dinner tonight."

"Great. What are we having?" At her glare, Emma raises her hands and flashes a grin. "Kidding! Come by at 7?"

"Fine," she repeats, tugging open her top drawer to retrieve another pen.

"Don't sound too thrilled about it or anything," Emma chuckles and rounds the desk to where she sits.

"Get out."

Emma bends down and drops a kiss to her cheek before she pivots, walking towards the door as she throws over a shoulder, "You'll fall in love with me one day, Mills."

Too late, she thinks. "Maybe at your funeral," she says instead, chest warming as another chuckle slips through the crack of the door before it closes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two references = two chapters. Given I wasn't considering extending this until asked, they're both as short as the first.

As she steps from the car, Regina startles to find Emma standing at her door, umbrella in hand and a knowing grin on her lips. It started raining not long after Regina left her house, and she'd been sitting in her car for a few minutes wondering how she might make it across the road without being drenched— all for naught, it would seem.

"Hey."

"Hey," Regina murmurs softly, their faces little more than an inch apart as she gathers herself. She smiles and leans in, humming in appreciation when Emma meets her half way and wraps her freehand around her hip, tugging her in against a warm, hard body.

For a moment she forgets herself, tangling hands within the long, golden mane that somehow manages to remain perfectly curled despite the wind assaulting them from all sides. Emma squeezes her hip before she circles her waist, holding tight as though she knows her to be seconds from pulling back, remembering where she is, why she's there and who exactly it is she's gotten caught up in.

Three months, and Regina still denies the fact Emma is her everything. Emma understands though. She's patient, kind, sweet— not that there's any particular suffering involved in their relationship. They kiss, spend time together, have movie nights and family outings, and they have sex almost constantly. If she didn't enjoy it so much, Regina might even begin to wonder if it's even healthy how often they're naked around each another.

Parting hesitantly, Regina raises a hand and runs her thumb along her lower lip. She doesn't know why she doesn't just remove all her makeup before she comes, especially when it all ends up smudged or completely gone by the end of their nights together. "Perhaps we should take this inside lest your apartment catch fire while you're gone."

"That happened once," Emma counters, grin cocked as she takes a step back, "and it wasn't even my apartment."

Regina chuckles, an irrefutable fondness in her tone as she points out, "You do realize that makes it worse, yes?"

Emma shrugs. "Maybe if it was your kitchen," she says, chin tilted up as though she thinks Regina should be ashamed for not wanting her kitchen completely destroyed. "Jones is more forgiving than you."

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the mention of the man, Regina replies, "That's because Jones has the mental I.Q of a soap dish." She then shakes her head. "No, I take that back; it's insulting to soap dishes."

"You're so nice," Emma says and receives a smack to the shoulder as Regina catches the eye roll before she can fully turn from her. "Help. Abuse."

Smirking, Regina accepts the outstretched arm Emma offers and settles her hand in the crook of an elbow. "That might be more effective if you said it louder, dear."

Pulling her along with the umbrella positioned more above her head than Emma's own, Emma scoffs. "Maybe I wanted the dog three blocks over to rescue me."

Regina sighs fondly and places a cheek on her shoulder before she says, "You're an idiot."

Emma hums. "I'm starting to think that might not be a bad thing when it comes to you," she murmurs and kisses the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Regina sits back and sips her wine calmly as Emma clears their plates. She wonders if Emma has anything else planned, or if the night will end the same as any other. She finds she isn't adverse to the idea of watching a movie, or simply sitting and talking for a while. Should Emma return and whisk her off to bed however, she definitely won't complain.

When her purse vibrates, she sighs and reaches over to retrieve her phone. If it's her mother suggesting she consider another date with the woodshop teacher again, she'll scream. Emma might not be the most put together person in the world, but she's certainly better than the dull-as-the-wood-he-carves Robin Hood— not to mention a far sight more appealing on the eyes.

**You're not home? Where are you, mom?**

Regina drops her head with a smile. Emma, Emma, Emma, she thinks. So caught up in dressing for their date, she'd forgotten to tell her son to stay with his friends tonight. **Sorry, sweetheart. I forgot to mention I was having dinner with Miss Swan** , she quickly texts back and looks up as Emma returns.

"I considered bringing dessert with me, but I know how you are about all those calories," Emma grins around what Regina thinks is a mouthful of ice cream, and she scoffs.

"Liar," she says as her phone buzzes once more and she looks down. "Admit you didn't want to share."

 **You know calling her that just reminds me you're dating my coach, right? Her name is Emma, Mom.** Regina rolls her eyes at her son's attempt at a guilt-trip. She knows for a fact he's delighted that she's dating his coach even more than she is. As Emma would say, her son simply likes to _give her shit_ when he knows he'll get away with it.

 **I'll be home in a few hours** , she replies. **Do your homework.**

Realizing Emma hasn't said a word since her accusation, she looks up with a frown. Her brow straightens when she sees the carton of ice cream Emma now holds, and the grin on those lips, an idea already surfacing in her mind that she doubts Emma will offer any protest to.

"Considering the lack of bowls," she starts, standing as she places her phone down on the table. "I have to assume you're offering." Having expected immediate concession, she's surprised when Emma tilts her head in thought and she stares as she asks, "You have questions?

Emma grins, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Just one," she says lightly. "How do they get the snow to fall when you shake up those little souvenir globes?

Regina rolls her eyes, unable to hide the glint of amusement in her own eyes despite her exasperation. "Take me to bed, you idiot."

 

* * *

 

"Particles of a white material with a slight negative buoyance relative to the water in which they are suspended."

Fresh from the shower, Emma pauses beside the bed and stares down at her in confusion. "What?"

"The souvenir globes," Regina mumbles through a yawn as Emma pulls back the covers and slides in next to her. She turns on her side, shifting until her back is pressed against Emma's front and explains, "That's how they get the snow to fall in them."

"Oh." Emma slips an arm around her waist with a smile and buries her nose in her hair as she breathes, "Okay then."


End file.
